


Hard and Fast

by Deniera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Episode Gladio, M/M, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/pseuds/Deniera
Summary: Gladio has every intention to put his training with Cor the Immotal to good use.It's not his fault that he has picked up a new habit during battle.





	Hard and Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> It's been a while since I wrote this, I thought I'd share it here just out of principle (and because Tumblr is a messy place)
> 
> Not beta read.

 

 

A bead of sweat rolled down his temple to the jaw, disappearing in his beard. Mouth hanging open, small puffs of hot air were escaping him, gasped into the tension-thick atmosphere.

His hands were slick with sweat by now, losing their grip, slipping off again and again while he desperately tried to hold on, thighs burning from exertion. He needed to finish this.

He _needed_ to finish this.

A guttural groan rolled off his tongue and his eyes suddenly focused back on the target right in front of him. Fuck no, he wouldn’t let this one wear him out. Grunting, he repositioned his feet, adjusting his stance and then curled his fingers tight, not willing to let go this time. He would end this, now. The Marshall would be proud of him.

“Hard and fast!!” he hollered, a feral expression twisting his face.

A high-pitched scream joined his violent grunts and then one of his thighs suddenly burned painfully.

He jerked, ignoring the pain for now. He had better things to do.

“Are you fucking serious?!” Prompto snapped at him.

Slowing down his movements, he shot the smaller man a confused look, still panting hard.

Prompto’s blue eyes were wide, an upset line to his mouth while a beautiful flush was still on his face. The look he was giving him over his shoulder was exasperated at best, one of his hands still hovering close to Gladio’s thigh where he had pinched him.

“Stop yowling your battle lines while you fuck me, you big idiot! Way to go, killing the mood like that.”

Gladio blinked, confused. He hadn’t even realized he’d done it.

Prompto kept looking at him and then, with an exaggerated sigh, rolled his hips back on Gladio’s cock, pulling a moan out of him. “Mind getting on with it?”

Expression going grim, Gladio gripped his waist painfully hard, digging his fingers into the firm flesh and thrust his hips forward, pounding into Prompto as hard as he could, keening at the desperate cries that fell out of Prompto's mouth with each violent collision of their hips. He would not let this one wear him out.

Fuck no.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is Lhugbereth‘s fault and she knows it: 
> 
> _gladio now shouts “hard and fast!!” In battle xD_


End file.
